Kama Runes
by readingmama
Summary: Clary finds a book of runes that aren't intended for battle. Watch as she spices up her relationship with the man she loves.


**A/N- I do not own Mortal Instruments, if I did, Jace would be drawing runes on me and not some 17 year old redhead. **

**Thanks to Acrosstheskyinstars for beta'ing this little ditty. **

**Now this steamy little one shot is dedicated to my friend, ThisGuiltyBlood. Thank you so much for all your help with my FAGE and I hope you enjoy. **

Clary looked up as her boyfriend, Jace, entered the room.

_Boyfriend._

It had been six months, and she was still unsure how she had bagged the most eligible Shadowhunter. On the outside, they may not have seemed like an ideal match. She liked to read, and he teased her about it endlessly, claiming he could teach her all she needed to know about the world. He had a history longer than some encyclopedias, but there was no doubt he was entirely Clary's. When she was in the room with him, his eyes never left her, and when she was not in the room, they never strayed.

Regardless of how secure he made her feel, Clary was still inexperienced in the ways of the world. It was why when she found the book she was currently reading, she had studied it like it was a map to golden treasure. And in fact, with Jace's golden curls and matching eyes, it was.

"What do you have there?" he asked, his mouth curled up in a smile.

With more boldness than she thought she had in her, she answered, "Come here and I'll show you. There is something I would like to try."

"Oooh kinky," he replied, and when Clary blushed, he realized he had hit it on the head. "Wait, kinky? Really?"

"Oh shut up before I change my mind."

The book had been lodged behind many dusty volumes in an area of the library it was clear wasn't frequented, and had obviously been stashed there and never returned for. When Clary had opened it for the first time, it had looked just like any other book of runes. The difference was she had didn't recognize any of them. The dips and curves of the lines were gentler than other runes. As soon as she read what they represented, her eyes went wide and she slammed the book shut, hauling it back to her room for closer inspection.

Jace sat down on the bed next to her. "What _is_ that?" he asked.

Clary smiled. "Do you trust me?" He gave her a scolding look. "Then lay down."

When he moved to the bed, Clary stood and placed the book on the nightstand. She knew all the runes by heart. She had spent the last week and a half studying them. She grabbed her stele off the nightstand and returned to the bed. She knelt beside him, placing the pencil like object on the bed before reaching up and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

He rose up to allow her to get the shirt off his shoulders, and she tossed it to the floor. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth, she grabbed his wrist and laid his arm across her knees. Jace watched her with an amused expression as she began to draw. The stamina rune was almost identical to the one they used in battle, so she could see the confusion on Jace's face when she added the four extra lines.

"What…"

"Just be patient," Clary interrupted.

Jace put his head back down on the pillow, and Clary took a moment to look at his body. His chest was carved into perfect lines, separating each muscle, and he had a deep V that led down into his pants; it had always been a favorite place for Clary to lick. She ran her hand across his chest, feeling the textured planes under her fingertips. When she reached the line of his pants, she undid the button and zipper, folding the top of the jeans over.

Again, she brought her stele down. "Clary, uhhhh," Jace moaned as she began the methodical swirls that would heighten his desire. The sensuality rune was meant to magnify each touch, giving greater pleasure to the wearer.

When the rune was complete, Clary bent over and placed a kiss over the intricate art. Jace's hips arched up in surprise and Clary giggled.

"What kind of runes are these? Cause I really don't think I'd win a fight right now…but I do feel ready for something." Jace smirked as he sat up and pulled Clary to him, her legs moved to straddle his lap and she kissed him playfully.

"I found a book of sex runes," she said conspiratorially. "Want to try one?" She held the stele out for Jace to take.

She slid off his lap and grabbed the book, handing it to him, and then stripping off her shirt. Jace studied the book carefully, looking for just the right one. Smiling, he looked up at Clary and told her to lie down on the bed. Eagerly, she rested down, wondering what he would choose.

The spirals started from her belly button and looped around in a never ending circle. Dots and squiggles were added until Jace was sure it was just right. When he was satisfied the rune was perfect, he tossed the stele to the side and grabbed the top of Clary's pants, pulling them down quickly.

A flare of excitement and desire rushed over Clary, and suddenly, this was no longer a game, she needed Jace.

Now.

She sat up and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to her. Her lips pressed hard against his and he answered with the same level of desire. Clary reached her foot up and pushed down on the hem of Jace's pants, guiding them and his underwear off awkwardly as his hands came up to paw at her breasts.

The only sounds in the room were heavy breathing and the rustling of clothes. Jace reached around to unclasp her bra, and with a quick flick of his hand, the band sprung free. He pulled it off and palmed her breasts greedily, his golden eyes dark and hungry for her.

Clary lay back, resting her elbows on the bed as Jace plucked and teased her nipples. The pleasure rushed fast and strong, and out of nowhere, Clary started coming. Her head fell back, and she moaned as her body jerked from the pleasure.

But as soon as it was passed, she wanted more.

She sat up, and pushed Jace over; she stood up on the bed to remove her panties, and Jace enjoyed the view of her above him. When she kicked them free, she straddled Jace, rubbing her hot, tender flesh on him. They both moaned together, and Clary felt herself begin to build quickly again.

Knowing Jace would feel everything that much more, thanks to the rune she drew on him, Clary had a delicious idea. Sliding down his legs, Clary leaned over him. Keeping his legs together with her knees, she pressed her breasts against his thighs as she darted her tongue out and licked Jace.

His hips bucked, but his movement was limited with his legs bound together by hers. She huffed a warm breath over him, and could feel the desire coming off him like a living thing. After teasing him with her tongue, she finally took him in her mouth. She fondled the soft skin that hung below as she bobbed on him, taking him as deep as she could, her other hand making up for the rest.

Jace's moans and cries spurred her on, and moments later, after a tongue flick and a tug, he came in her mouth. The feel of him coming undone caused another orgasm to rip through her, and she shook as she swallowed. She sat up with a smile on her face.

"Firebug," he moaned his nickname for her, "that was hot."

"Oh, we aren't done yet," Clary answered, and Jace noticed, sure enough, his erection was not lost by the orgasm.

He looked at the rune on his pelvis, and then up to Clary. "Best mark ever!" he declared.

Clary giggled. "I agree."

Clary moved up, sliding her slick skin against him before raising up and pushing down on him, letting him fill her. Jace held his hands up to her, and she took them with hers, using them for leverage as she rode him hard. Her breasts bounced, mesmerizing the blonde Shadowhunter beneath her.

When it still wasn't enough, Clary let go of Jace's hands and arched backwards, placing her hands on his thighs and rocking on him hard. The air was filled with grunts and heavy breaths as they both built again.

After they came in that position, Jace took Clary from behind on her knees. Her tightness never waned even through the countless climaxes she experienced. After the knees, there was the wall, then the shower, and back once more on the bed with Jace moving slowly over Clary, whispering his love and devotion. Clary came one last time as Jace kissed her neck and pushed in deep.

Jace lay on his back, spent. His whole body was numb with pleasure and his heart was filled with joy. Clary, in a similar mood, rested her head on his shoulder and traced circles and hearts on his abs with her finger.

"You know when I said before that you read too much?" Jace quipped.

"Yeah?"

"I take it back."


End file.
